grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Seed of Blanc Aile I
The Seed of Blanc Aile I is the 5th episode of Grisaia no Rakuen (Anime). Plot When we last left the girls in the dorm, they watched the breaking news where the news reporter said that the one person who participated in the attack from a terrorist organization led by Heath Oslo was none other than "Yuuji Kazami", which shocks the girls. Afterwards, they went to Chizuru's office as Chizuru explained to the girls that she has not seen Yuuji, nor does she know where he is. She also said that Yuuji told her to tell them not to worry about him and not do anything rash. Then, Chizuru explained that as a young boy, Yuuji was taken in and raised by Heath Oslo, the terrorist leader himself. And all of the sudden, Makina asked them if Heath is a "homo". When Amane asked Chizuru about the boxes, Chizuru explained the terrible news: The Mihama Academy is closing down, because of the low budget, the sponsor and Yumiko's father, Michiaki, lost his standing and the contributions with Makina's family has been stopped. Back to the dorm, the girls are now worried that the school is closing down, but they are even more worried about Yuuji. When Michiru asked Sachi where did she find Yuuji's documents, Sachi showed them what was inside Yuuji's closet: The notes that are written by Yuuji all over the wall. These notes are all about the girls, and Makina found that one note, which shocks her. They all looked at it and it says that Yuuji had killed many lives and saved five people, and by "people" he meant "the girls of the Mihama Academy themselves". Since he saved all five of them, he must be allowed to die, as he took Asako's advice that he would only die if he saved "five people". That was supposedly Yuuji's last note before his upcoming "death", and this shocks the girls. Suddenly, Chizuru arrived at the dorm and she had something to show the girls: A phone call from JB. JB explained to the girls that Yuuji is nowhere near involved with the terrorist attack, but he is also not out of that problem, since he was technically framed, so she held him in the facility for the time being. Yumiko asked her if they could see Yuuji, but unfortunately, JB told them that Yuuji said that he does not want them to get hurt anymore, so she will not let them see him, and then she hung up the phone. After Chizuru left, the girls are still worried that they will not see Yuuji, but Makina stood up and would rather go somewhere and find him, and Sachi agreed with her. But according to Michiru, they have no idea where Yuuji is, so Sachi turned to Yumiko, seeing that Yumiko must know about "investigations", so both Sachi and Makina are counting on Yumiko to do her thing, while dragging her to her room, and Michiru followed them, while Amane sighed. The next day, Amane puts on her clothes, and suddenly, Makina entered her room, looking all tired and hungry, meaning that she stayed up all night without anything to eat, so Amane wants her to eat a sweet bean jelly while she prepares for breakfast. Then, Sachi appeared, with Michiru who is also hungry, so Amane wanted Michiru to eat a sweet bean jelly as well. Speaking of which, Michiru saw Makina already eating a sweet bean jelly, and it seems that Makina is eating it, erotically. Michiru had just about enough and took it from Makina so she can eat it erotically as well. And then, they both eat it erotically, as Sachi is explained to Amane that they are doing it and making it look like they are having a "threesome". After Amane made some sandwiches for them to eat, Sachi reported that the rumors about the weapons of mass destruction from Heath are true, yet there are no clues of Yuuji's whereabouts. Sachi also told Amane that Yumiko is going meet a source in person, inside a restaurant named "Okada Soba Shop". Then, inside the restaurant, there was a maid with cat ears. A moment later, Yumiko was about to leave, but suddenly, a man with a familiar face appeared, as he introduced himself as "James Okada", or "Jimmy" for short. He suddenly knows about Yumiko, while he mistakenly called her "Jubiko". He then told her that Yuuji, as he mentioned him as "Yiewsley", is being held at the basement of Ichigaya. Yumiko then realized that "Jimmy" is actually "Robert Wallson", but he claimed that "Robbie" is dead, and now it's just "James Okada". He also claimed that he "used" his name when he was at the military, but now, he became the owner of the Okada Soba Shop, and the maid with cat ears, who is cleaning the table, is working for him. He then told her that rather than using Yuuji for a weapon of mass destruction, Heath had a bigger goal to accomplish. Robbie/Jimmy will explain the details later to Yumiko, though he still called her "Jubiko" much to her annoyance. Later that day, in Yumiko's room, after Yumiko saw a video of "Yuuji" attacking with his guns, and while chatting with "Robbie/Jimmy", he had no idea why did "Yuuji" attack. However, he explained to Yumiko about the device known as "The Thanatos System", a semi-organic computer that is made when using a human brain tissue with its DNA structure, and that "human brain" is from a certain girl, although it is just a rumor. Also, he told her that Heath's goal is that he wants the Thanatos system, and the fact that Yuuji was made as a "bargaining chip". Yumiko now knows why Yuuji wants to sacrifice himself. After chatting, Amane came inside Yumiko's room and gave her the sushi that she made for her in a wink. Then, Yumiko explained to Amane that the more she had learned, the situation has been more complicated, and that all she can do is make sure the other girls don't do anything reckless. Meanwhile, outside the shop and while eating an ice cream, Sachi told Makina that when they all fought for a sweet bean jelly (though Sachi wasn't seen in action during that part), it sure was fun for her, and that she wants to do it again next time, and with Yuuji. Elsewhere, in Michiru's room, Michiru asked what must she do, and all of the sudden, her other self, the other Michiru, told her to do what her heart desires. But when Michiru gets frustrated about her regrets like last time, the other Michiru silenced her. The next day, it is the last day of the Mihama Academy, for the rest of their lives, because according to Chizuru, the Mihama Academy has been shut down, and she bids them farewell, but not before telling the girls to make their own decisions one last time. Later, Yumiko has decided to move on and find Yuuji. But then, Amane was standing in front of her and decides to come alone, because Amane has decided to stop running away and that she will not do anything to regret anymore. After that, outside the academy, both Makina and Sachi have decided to accompany them, but Michiru is missing, so they will have to wait for her until 6 o'clock. Meanwhile, Michiru is holding her sparkler while talking to the other Michiru, in which the other Michiru wants her to go with the others, so Michiru has made her decision. But, time is up, as the girls claimed that Michiru will not accompany them. However, after Sachi and the others bid the Mihama Academy, and Michiru, farewell, Michiru finally appeared while holding her water bottle with her tongue. After Makina pulled the bottle out, Michiru gets mad for the fact that they are leaving her behind, but Yumiko silenced her, so Michiru apologized. Just when she was about to follow them, Michiru tripped, which made her take out one of her shoes. And so, the search for Yuuji has begun. Elsewhere, Yuuji has arrived inside the basement, where he met a certain girl as a hologram from a big device. He looked at her, and he now realized who that girl really is: She is none other than "Kazuki Kazami", his long lost sister. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Chizuru Tachibana *Yuria Harudera *Robert Wallson *Heath Oslo(mentioned) *Asako Kusakabe(mentioned) *Girl(flashback) *Kazuki Kazami(flashback) Trivia Episodes